


Party

by wedjat13



Series: Hello Dr. Banner [2]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedjat13/pseuds/wedjat13
Summary: Thor invites his friend to a party at Tony's.





	Party

The second time that Bruce Banner saw Selene was at a party at Stark's. She sat laughing with Thor together on the couch. This time her hair was worn down leaving her hair unruly curls. She looked very beautiful and definitely didn't look like she did when he first saw her. He was partially away from the rowdy group leaning against the wall slowly slipping on the same beer he had since the party began.

"You got your eye on someone Bruce?" Natasha asked as she slid up next to him.

"No," he replied, "just looking."

"Thor's friend?"

"Yeah."

"You like her?"

"Hulk likes her. Makes him calm. Bizarre really?"

"Huh?" She replied as she was shoulder to shoulder with him. She looked up at him and smiled. "How does that make you feel?"

"Nothing, didn't really think about it?"

"Right? I don't believe you." She said as she took him by the hand and dragged him away from the wall. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't over think."

"Yeah, I guess? Haven't really thought about it. Been busy."

"What does the big guy say?" She said as she put his arm around her waist and she put hers around his neck.

"He says. Banner boring, Banner talk to pretty girl, Banner ugly boring nerd. The usually." He said looking at her.

Natasha laughed and shook her head. "Big guy Banner is none of those things. Stop teasing and provoking him. So who is she?"

"Well from the few hours I spent with her after Thor ditched me was pleasant. She cares a lot about her family, she has a really cute slightly puffy tiny dog with a fancy tail who is loyal obsessed with her named Isis. She lives a boring ordinary life in a tiny one bedroom apartment, and also happens to be a super old Goddess." He explained as they swayed to the music.

"What's her name?"

"Selene."

"Obviously that's not her real name?"

"No, it's not."

"What is it?" She said as she forced him to twirl her around.

"It's Sekhmet." He replied as she twirled back into their comfortable dance.

"What does that mean? Must mean something?"

"It does, it means The One Who is Powerful, I looked it up." He replied dancing comfortably with her.

"She doesn't look powerful?" Natasha replied as she forced Bruce to turn her to have a proper look at the tiny girl sitting next to Thor who dwarfed her comically.

"Well, that's what her name means?"

"Carol also doesn't look powerful, but she is? How come she hasn't been recruited ever?"

"She seems to keep a low profile, never once used her powers or anything when we were around. No show of strength, speed, or well anything. Just absolutely ordinary?"

"Good spy," Natasha replied.

"Good spy." Bruce agreed laughing.

The song ended and they both let go of each other and walked towards the bar.

"At least switch it out for a cold one?" Natasha suggested, "Make it look like you at least are trying to have fun."

"I am having fun," Bruce replied reaching to switch out his half-drunken warm beer for a cold one beer.

"Ah, Banner!" Thor boomed clasping his shoulder, "Natasha."

"Hey, Thor." They replied in unison.

"I am just replenishing Selene's drink and my own." He said as he took the newly opened bottle of champagne and a large tankard of beer. "She very much likes this kind but says it's too expensive. So I promised her I would have Stark send her some."

"That's nice Thor," Bruce replied. Natasha took a sip of her newly poured champagne and smiled at Thor.

"Well, I must go back. You both should join us!" Thor suggested proudly at his invitation.

"We don't want to intrude," Natasha said as she eyed Selene who was watching them.

"Yeah, you guys should catch up," Bruce added. "Champagnes getting warm. No one likes that stuff warm."

"As you wish then." Thor huffed annoyed then walked away with a shrug.

Bruce watched as he walked back over to the couch to a waiting Selene who smiled at Thor as she sat down proudly showing off his gift to her. They laughed and he poured her a glass filled to the top and clinked their glasses together.

"They're cute." Natasha suddenly said as she continued to watch the pair.

"Yeah." Bruce agreed.

"You think Thor will fuck her later?"

"What? No!"

"Come on Bruce, look at them."

He studied the pair for a while taking mental notes on their behavior. "Yeah, he probably will." He thought

"Banner baby. That's why Thor will take tiny girl. Banner loser baby."

"I am not a loser baby. Stop."

"Hulk right. You never take. You only hide."

"I don't have time for this."

"Banner baby."

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," Bruce said as he looked at Natasha.

"Okay, I'm going to try and get into Tony's lab."

"Why?"

"Why not?" She said as she slinked off into the crowd. He laughed to himself and headed out towards one of the terraces. It was luckily empty and he walked to the railing and looked down at the moonlit ocean.

"Well big guy." Bruce thought to himself out loud, "You having fun?"

"Banner boring. No fun. Parties okay?"

"Yeah, it is just okay. It's a little boring."

"Go see friends. Go." Hulk suggested.

"They're all busy."

"Go. Thor said."

"I don't want to bother him. He's busy with his friend. See." He said as he turned around to look into the large windows. But Thor was currently it seems was having a drinking contest surprisingly with Steve of all people. Tony cheering them on screaming, while the rest of their friends looked on. Selene was watching smiling laughing at the sight in front of her. She looked out towards him and smiled. He smiled back and waved, he watched the silly site before him for a few more minutes. Selene turned back to the scene in front of her and laughed again watching them. He watched for a few seconds more then turned back to face the sprawling moonlit ocean.

"You are not enjoying yourself are you Dr. Banner?" A familiar voice called out from behind him. He turned around and saw Selene standing near the door.

"It's okay, not really into noisy crowds." He replied, "They look like they're having fun in there?"

"Yes, it would seem like it. You don't want to come inside with the rest of your friends? She asked walking towards him to look out to the ocean.

"Maybe later?"

"Okay. I just wanted to see how you are. I will leave you alone then."

"Wait," He said before she turned away, "I hope you didn't think I was rude?"

"No, no not at all. I too like having time alone."

"Actually, I don't like being alone. It's just easier that way." He replied truthfully.

"I'm sorry Dr. Banner. It must be hard for you. But, you are very fortunate to have friends who do not wish for you to be alone or feel it. I'm going to be leaving soon, I don't like to leave Isis alone for too long at night. Plus I came from work straight here. I had to change in the bathroom at school, and my coworker did my makeup in my classroom before we left for the night."

"I didn't know you were a teacher?"

"I'm not exactly one. I'm the manager of the daycare there."

"Oh. Nice."

"It can be," She laughed. "Will you come in now?"

"Yeah, Okay." He agreed as he walked towards her and opened the door. She walked in and took his arm.

"I think they've given up their contest." She said looking at him. Thor and Steve were sitting on the couch laughing, bottles everywhere. "I take it no one won?"

"No," Steve answered laughing "we called it a draw."

"Selene, I see you found Banner," Thor said as he stood up.

"I told him he should come in." She replied.

"It's good you did. We missed his company. Come sit."

"I really should go home." She said as she let go of Bruce's arm.

"The night is still young?" Thor pointed out.

"Isis has been home alone too long. I need to go home."

"You should've brought her over!" Tony said as he flopped down next to Steve.

"She wouldn't enjoy the noise and unfamiliar people. But maybe next time?"

"Thor mentioned you like Veuve Clicquot," Tony asked, "I'll send you a case."

"That is very generous Mr. Stark but I cannot accept that."

"Call it a thank you gift for getting Brucie indoors during the party!"

"I do not need a gift for bringing in your friend, but thank you."

"Alright, well, if you won't accept my gift then I will make sure that you always have Veuve Clicquot every time we go anywhere you're with us. Like next weekend, for example, come over and we can all have a picnic on my private beach," He added, Bruce could tell that he was staling her but for what reason he didn't know.

"I believe it is supposed to rain next weekend?"

"Well if it does I guess we can fly out somewhere that isn't raining. How about my private island in the Bahamas?"

"Sorry, I can't."

"Bring the dog too if that's what you are worried about. Private islands aren't regulated, she will be more than welcome. I'm sure she'll have a great time. Bruce told me she's really cute."

"I work, going on holiday doesn't quite work for me Mr. Stark but thanks anyway. Now I really should get going. Thanks again for having me at your home."

"I'll walk to your car," Thor said as he held out his elbow to take which she did.

"Should've done it first," Hulk mumbled.

"Hey, before you go," Tony said standing up and walking over to her "I swear I'm not an asshole."

"I'm sure you are," she said as she let go of Thor's arm and crossed her arms smiling.

"Brucie? Am I an asshole?" He said turning to look at Bruce from behind him.

"I'm going to have to agree with Selene Tony, sorry," he replied looking over at him.

"Thanks you're the best Brucie, just the best," Tony said slapping his arm. "Why don't you help Thor take our friend out to her car?"

"It's fine Tony, I'm sure that they don't need my help."

"Please stop staling my exit. Thor, I will talk to you later. Thank you again for everything." she said as she patted his arm.

"Bye," Bruce said as he waved.

"Bye, Dr. Banner," she replied as she smiled and walked out towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
